


quick as a wink

by idlesong



Series: Yuta/Kun AU Generator [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlesong/pseuds/idlesong
Summary: This whole superhero business can get slow sometimes, but Yuta will admit it’s not all that bad.(The AU in which some NCT members are crime-fighting heroes but are also the sweetest boyfriends.)





	quick as a wink

**Author's Note:**

> done as part of a random au generator with the lovely mel & red in our quest to lengthen the yukun/kunta tag. this wasn't meant to become a series but it is now so look forward to more of this au in the future i guess lmao.
> 
> for reference: taeyong has super strength, yuta has super speed, kun can heal any wound, jaemin has telekinesis, and donghyuck can turn invisible.

When everything’s normal, Yuta feels like he’s living in slow motion. It’s why he hates these mundane tasks of picking up his dry cleaning and grabbing milk. It is ridiculous that he can lap the world in minutes but he has to _walk_ to the grocery store. If it had been up to him, he would have said screw this whole secret identity thing! He wants to get everything done at his pace. NCity owes it to him to let him run amok in its streets.

But every time Yuta brought up the idea, Taeyong just _had_ to give a big speech about their heroic “integrity” and not doing good deeds for the “celebrity” and then he had to digress because Donghyuck had gone invisible to sneak out of the “lair” (basement) before their meeting ended. As soon as Taeyong called to him in his stern voice (which was frankly more frightening than his superhuman strength), Jaemin picked Donghyuck up and dropped him back into his seat at the round table without ever putting his phone down.

Yuta doesn’t remember too much of the rest, he thinks he zoned out and had Kun fill him in on it later. There was more about trying to live normal lives outside of their jobs—a spiel that he could recite verbatim at this point—but was it bad to say that he didn’t necessarily _want_ that sometimes? Yes, he was (technically) human, but he doesn't want to be restrained to living like one. The only exception, of course, was when he was called to duty.

A woman screams from across the grocery store parking lot. She’s confronted with a masked man armed with a switchblade, its sharp tip pointed towards her as the mugger shouts for her to hand over her purse. Yuta ducks into the nearest alley and instantaneously changes into his yellow spandex outfit. It was lucky that he picked up his dry cleaning first.

He darts to the scene so quickly that it startles the criminal, who breaks into a quick sprint. With his carton of milk still in hand, Yuta catches up to him before he can even make it to end of the lot. The man lets out a yelp as Yuta suddenly appears in front of him. He sighs.

“Why do you idiots always try to _run_?”

 

“Here you are, miss,” Yuta says, words slightly muffled through the restriction of his mask, as he hands the woman back her bag. “Could you call the proper authorities and tell them to pick up the poor sack of shit I left tied up at the lamp post?”

The woman quickly nods and thanks him with a grateful smile. He waves his hand as if to say _it’s all in a day’s work_ when he looks down and realizes it’s empty. His head turns to see that he had spilled his milk at some point during the chase.

Yuta wants to cry.

 

“Where’s the milk?” Jaemin asks as soon as Yuta comes through the door. He and Donghyuck are sitting at the dining table with their homework splayed out in front of them, backpacks by their feet.

“I dropped it chasing a mugger,” Yuta explains with a huff, unceremoniously plopping himself down on the couch. “And I couldn’t get more because people were starting to gather.”

“But Kun’s eggs are so much fluffier when he makes them with milk,” Donghyuck whines.

“Why don’t you get Jaemin to airdrop you a carton?” Yuta asks sarcastically.

“Because that’d be stealing!” Donghyuck exclaims.

“Plus, I asked Taeyong, and he said no," Jaemin adds.

“What did I say no to?” Taeyong asks, wandering into the living room holding a dry bowl of cereal. “Did you get the milk, Yuta?”

“Where’s Kun?” Yuta mumbles, planting his face into the nearest couch cushion.

 

“Did you guys hear me? The cats in the city have been disappearing,” Taeyong says to an attentive audience of one at the round table. Kun gives him a sympathetic smile and gently shakes Yuta by the shoulders to wake him.

Taeyong coughs to get the attention of the two teenagers, and when that doesn’t work, he taps the end of his dry erase marker against the white board in an annoyingly persistent rhythm until they finally look up at him. There's a permanent dent left on the board. One of many.

“Our friend from school said his cats just climbed out of his window a couple nights ago. Like they were being brainwashed or something,” Donghyuck says. “See? We were paying attention!” he adds in reply to their leader’s raised eyebrows.

“Although I don’t know why he owns cats in the first place when he’s allergic,” Jaemin comments. “Jeno takes antihistamines like they're candy.”

“That’s besides the point. Someone could be gathering all the cats for some nefarious purpose!” Taeyong says. “And who knows if they’re being treated properly? That could be some widespread animal abuse.”

Kun gasps, appalled. Yuta puts a reassuring arm around him.

“We don’t have much to go off on right now, but keep an eye out,” Taeyong says, capping his marker and making a sad attempt to toss it into the tin on the table. Jaemin helpfully puts it away for him while playing pat-a-cake with Donghyuck.

“Can you keep watch for me tonight?” Yuta whispers to Kun.

“Again, Yuta?” Kun looks worried, understandably.

“Please,” Yuta says, giving him his best puppy-dog eyes.

“Fine,” Kun agrees with a resigned sigh. 

 

He needs this from time to time, Yuta thinks as he watches the world turn into a blur of colours around him, his feet moving faster than any other living being and any contraption that humans could only _dream_ of creating. Kun waits under the streetlight with a book in hand, watching out for any potential witnesses to Yuta skidding into the scene out of nowhere before making a running start into disappearing again.

Every time Yuta takes another lap around the country, he always makes sure to bring something around for Kun to make him smile. He brings him a picked magnolia, a cup of hot cocoa, a dog he found in someone’s backyard. Kun coos at the (slightly disoriented) border terrier, but asks Yuta to return her immediately before someone notices she’s missing. Yuta laughs, takes off, and comes back a minute later with a grimaced expression.

“I twisted my ankle in Reveltown,” Yuta groans, hobbling over to sit on the curb next to Kun.

“That’s karma for breaking Taeyong’s rules,” Kun says in a mockingly disapproving tone, before turning his attention to Yuta’s injury. “Let me take a look at it.”

Yuta hisses when Kun places a hand over his ankle, and the latter laughs at him good-naturedly. “Calm down, you big baby. You’ve literally survived a ten storey fall,” he says, a green glow emitting from his fingertips.

“Yeah and I didn’t have to feel anything because I was unconscious before I hit the ground,” Yuta argues, and Kun looks to him with an exasperated expression that makes him decide not to say anything else.

“I still don’t know why you do this,” Kun says softly, still examining Yuta’s now healed injury with thorough attention. It was true that this was superbly minor compared to the things he had suffered before—simultaneously dislocated shoulders, broken ribs and hipbones, a defunct pancreas for a brief, agonizing interval—but he also likes kicking up a big fuss to have Kun coddle him.

“I just have to let it out sometimes! It kills me to have to walk everywhere, it really does,” Yuta says with a deep sigh, using the momentum of his exaggerated exhale to rest his head on Kun’s shoulder.

“I know, but it’s risky. If someone ever saw you and realized who you were, you could get into trouble,” Kun says, bringing his arm around Yuta's back to run his fingers through Yuta’s hair.

“But you guys would definitely come get me and you’d fix me up in no time, right?” Yuta asks, a goofy smile on his face as Kun’s hand trails down to caress the side of his face.

“Yeah, yeah,” is Kun's amused, dismissive response before turning his head to gently press their lips together.

Yuta realizes that he doesn’t actually mind living at an easy pace _all_ the time. If he had the ability to slow this moment down, he would live in it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reaching the end. if there's any character/situation you'd like to see explored in this au let me know!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/ten7s) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/idlesong)


End file.
